


【羲峯真人】深海

by zykings223



Category: 2R - Fandom, 吴卓羲林峯, 羲峯
Genre: M/M, TVBL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zykings223/pseuds/zykings223
Summary: 《终局》结尾延伸内容，可看作单独的一篇。通篇和谐，所以搬来AO3存个档。自我满足向，纹身要好好利用。





	【羲峯真人】深海

**Author's Note:**

> 《终局》结尾延伸内容，可看作单独的一篇。  
通篇和谐，所以搬来AO3存个档。  
自我满足向，纹身要好好利用。

子夜的街道上空空荡荡，只有霓虹灯还不知疲倦地闪烁不停。暴雨已下了一会儿，雨水驱赶了初夏的炙热暑气，带来丝丝凉意。轰隆的闷响随着骤雨倾盆逐渐化为隐隐的低鸣，仿佛争执后的喃喃低语，在云层间暧昧难明。窗台外的雨水被窗户挡住大半，不停划过瓷质的墙体蜿蜒而下，也有几丝雨点似漏网之鱼拼命穿过没关紧的窗户，争先恐后地落在紧靠床边沙发上坐着的人的周围。

相比屋外电闪雷鸣的激烈天气，酒店客房内的气氛可谓是温情地多。吴卓羲贴住林峯的嘴唇，真诚告白后的亲昵一吻原本只是为了安慰林峯悲戚混乱的情绪，但久违的唇齿相交的感觉实在太过美好，吴卓羲情不自禁加深了这一吻。感觉到对方温软的小舌头在口腔里游移不定，吴卓羲心底暗笑，毫不客气地卷过对方的舌头上演了一场吻到窒息的亲身教学。

雨丝穿过没关严的窗户飘落在林峯细软的头发和浴袍上，带来一丝冷意。但林峯此刻已完全没办法去注意这些，吴卓羲揽在他腰上的手臂越发收紧，暗示出那人在亲吻间越发激动的情绪。情绪仿佛会透过口腔传染，林峯闭上眼睛自暴自弃地开始全身心投入与吴卓羲的接吻，直到呼吸濒临窒息，才挣扎着从吴卓羲的口腔逃离。  
“呼……”脱离几近窒息的痛苦的林峯大口喘着气，嫣红的脸颊配上他永远带着雾气的眼眸此时看来格外煽情。  
“阿峯……”吴卓羲用愉悦的语气喊出对方的名字，然后轻轻咬了一下对方柔软的嘴唇，舔去两人拥吻时滑落林峯嘴边的银丝。

林峯感觉到吴卓羲温热的吐息从自己的嘴角蔓延至整张脸，呼吸间似乎面颊更热了。他看着吴卓羲深情地望着自己眼睛，这双眼睛只有在凝视自己的时候才会如此灼灼似火，像是要把自己燃烧殆尽。亲昵的呼喊在唇边炸响，带着笑意的脸和诱惑的神情，这简直不是暗示是明示了，林峯对此时的吴卓羲已经再熟悉不过，毕竟两人相爱了十几年，对对方从里到外都已经熟悉无比。

轻柔的吻从嘴角顺着下颌绵延蔓延至耳后，在耳后连接脖子的部位突然变成用力的吮吸。  
“啊……”林峯敏感地轻呼了一声。耳后脖侧是他的敏感点，吴卓羲一直知道的。  
一只手抚上林峯的脖颈，吴卓羲顺着他的颈侧向下印出一个个细密的吻，然后开始在锁骨处徘徊不去。左手从脖颈滑到肩窝处，右侧的锁骨处已经因吴卓羲来回地舔吻氲湿一片，水晶灯下映出星星点点的诱人水渍。吴卓羲“啧”了一声，随机狠狠在林峯的锁骨下方吻咬了一口。  
“痛……阿Ron！”猝不及防的疼痛让林峯呼喊出声，疼痛让眼神都带嗔怪的意味，虽然在一片水雾下实在有失凌厉：“会留下痕迹的！”  
“要的就是留下痕迹！”吴卓羲感觉到林峯身体的轻微颤抖，知道其实他还在害羞——尽管已经有很多次经验了，林峯在做爱的最初还是会不由自主地害羞。不过没关系，像以前那么多次一样，吴卓羲非常有信心林峯很快就会和他一起陷入身心都沉醉的狂潮中。  
“还知道疼？”用力的噬咬在林峯光滑的皮肤上渐渐印出一个殷红的痕迹，衬托出上面那一对锁骨伶仃地格外性感。吴卓羲抬起头看着林峯恼怒都妩媚的眼眸，玩世不恭地开口：“你几个月不联系我我的心有多疼？只让你疼这一下算是给你的小小惩罚。”说完安慰性地又吻了吻那个其实并不严重的咬痕。  
“对不起，阿Ron……”林峯又忍不住道了歉，头埋进吴卓羲的脖颈处也给了他好几个安慰的吻。  
“我今天可不是来听你say sorry的。”刚才激烈的拥吻间林峯白色的浴袍已经松脱不少，趁着林峯埋在他脖子上，吴卓羲刚好能看见爱人漂亮的肩胛肌肤在白色的浴袍下若隐若现。“用行动表示给我看吧！”

说着，吴卓羲迅速地扯开了林峯睡袍的系带，右手快速地沿着腰侧滑进去，一跃而至林峯脊背上的蝴蝶骨，再顺着脊柱往下下滑至尾椎处。粗糙的食指特意在下滑时放慢了速度，抚过的触感像带着电流一般让林峯一震。“阿峯，你好敏感。”手指在尾椎处画了个圈，然后顺着腹股沟又滑到前面，一下子握住了林峯已经半勃起的私处。  
“啊…………”全身最脆弱的地方一下被人掌握在手里的感觉实在刺激又令人忍不住恐惧。还埋在吴卓羲肩颈处的林峯顺势也在他锁骨下方半吻半咬了一口，只是这“报复”的力道比起对方刚才那下来实在只能算是小奶猫的威胁。  
“阿峯，刚才我吻你的时候，你就勃起了吧。”吴卓羲的手一边开始揉捏期林峯的私处，一边嘴上也不愿意放过他。虽然还隔着内裤，但是吴卓羲实在是对他的弱点一清二楚，没一会儿，林峯就向后瘫软在沙发了，只能眯着眼看着他：“你…你又比我好到哪儿去？”不甘心的林峯抬起手也想去扯对方的浴袍。刚刚贴身的爱抚间林峯早就感觉到对方下半身早就和自己一样火热了，只可惜被对方占了先机。  
吴卓羲往后一退躲过了林峯不怀好意的手，开玩笑，现在被他碰到下面自己一定会失去理智立刻扑倒他的，被冷落了那么久，吴卓羲决定今天一定要好好“招待”林峯。失去了抚慰的林峯不自觉哼了一下，吴卓羲撇撇眼睛，心中的小心思不必立马让爱人知道，他微微站起身，俯视着林峯蜜色的身体在白色浴袍下半遮半掩，左边红色的肉珠挺立在胸膛上等人采撷，左腹部白皙光滑的皮肤上还绘着未来及洗去的黑色纹路，再往下，深色的内裤已经被分身分泌的液体浸湿，勾勒出前段美好的形状。眼光沉了沉，吴卓羲快速拽下林峯的内裤，右手一把掌握住林峯的脆弱中心。  
“嗯……”林峯忍不住勾住倾身下来的吴卓羲的臂膀喘息。皮肤之间严丝合缝，分身顶端溢出的液体沾湿了吴卓羲的手掌。从尖端快速抚摸到底端，在柱身上来回滑动，底端的两个小球当然也不会被放过，务必要给爱人最高的享受。吴卓羲坏笑着看着半躺在沙发上的爱人被快感掌控难以自持的模样，张开嘴准确无误地叼住了林峯左侧的乳珠，自己的左手探入已无太多遮掩作用的浴袍下去抚慰林峯右侧的乳珠。  
“啊，Ron，轻点啊……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”  
双管齐下的快感逼得林峯意识有些模糊，头轻微摇摆着像是不堪忍受地拒绝，下身和胸膛却本能地向上挺着，想要更靠近吴卓羲。  
左侧的乳珠附近全是斑驳齿痕，右侧的乳首被指尖用力揉捏挤压，已经充血胀大地鲜艳欲滴，拼命忍耐着欲望的吴卓羲自己也不好受，便发泄似的噬咬着林峯的皮肤，手下的动作连续不停。

几声闷雷从在窗外响起，唤回了林峯的些许清醒，他在快感持续不断的积累下已临近释放。突然，吴卓羲停下了手上的动作。紧急关头被浇了一盆冷水，林峯下意识地想自己动手，却被吴卓羲抓住了手按向自己的胸膛，被人按着手指抚慰自己乳首的感觉有点怪异，林峯看向吴卓羲，不知道他想玩什么花样。对方却狡黠地笑了一下，随机低头含住了林峯的欲望。  
“哈……”口腔的高热让林峯再次险些惊叫出声，他低头，吴卓羲的的脸上满是欲望的情热，嘴边溢出来不及吞咽下的透明液体。林峯不由地用手臂盖住眼睛，满脑子都是吴卓羲粉嫩地不像男生的嘴唇含住他的样子……  
吴卓羲双手扶住林峯的胯部，用唇舌尽心地舔舐着林峯的欲望。不用看也知道对方现在肯定满脸羞腆。吴卓羲喜欢在情事中主导对方，而林峯则一向对这方面不太主动。这大概就是攻与受的区别吧。

“唔，不……”感受到对方的欲望在口中滚烫着微微跳动，吴卓羲知道林峯快要高潮了，他用舌头大力卷过欲望的顶端。一道闪电照亮了林峯情湿的面颊，雷声炸响，白光掠过林峯眼前，欲望喷洒在吴卓羲嘴里。强烈的快感让林峯晃神了片刻，立刻低头去看吴卓羲的脸，对方正把林峯射入他嘴里的欲望吐在手掌上，唇舌上都沾染了不少白浊。这场面实在太过色情了，林峯感觉眼眶灼热，刚想帮手，就被吴卓羲欺身上来交换了一个深吻。

欲望的腥味并不好受，爱人的气息却让人沉迷。吴卓羲用手抹去刚才林峯爆发间留下的生理性的泪水，用混合精液和泪水的手指慢慢伸向林峯的股间。  
后穴被侵入的感觉无论何时都难以适应，何况很久没做了，润滑也不够充分。  
“Ron，去床上吧。”客房的沙发要容纳他们两个身高不低的男人还是勉强了，林峯的腰有点发麻。  
“好。”吴卓羲揽住林峯多年前被他说几好揽的腰，走向大床。两具身体重重地压在洁白的床上，两个人一起笑出了声，以前在香港林峯或者吴卓羲的屋企，他们有时也会从沙发上做到床上，没想到现在居然是在上海酒店的客房里，也算，新鲜的体验，林峯想。

吴卓羲起身看着躺在床上的林峯。白色的浴袍被遗落在沙发上，现在的他完完全全的展现在自己面前。为演唱会特意keep fit的身体健康紧实，手感十足。虽然有点怀念以前肉肉的手感，但这样也不错。紧窄的腰线十分迷人，覆盖了林峯近半个身体的纹身像是纯黑的荆棘，又像是静默的闪电，从左手臂四处蔓延至左侧腹及背部，对比之下余下的肌肤分外白皙惹眼——当然还有那些肩颈处的吻痕。

心念一闪而过，吴卓羲迅速扒光自己，朝林峯倾压下来，继续刚才的扩张动作。  
随着手指的进入，胀痛感愈发沉重，林峯尽量放松自己配合对方，浸了蜜糖般的双眼黏在吴卓羲的身上无法离开。最近很长一段时间都在演警察角色的吴卓羲也有经常健身，深色的肌肤倒是比以前结实地多，火热的下腹蓄势待发，让林峯不由自主地觉得有点口干舌燥。额头些许汗水滑落，隐忍中的吴卓羲俊朗无比。林峯凝视着此时靓仔到爆的吴卓羲的脸，心想所以自己当初才会约他饮茶吧。

“啊……呜”  
像划破黑夜的闪电，突然的进入让两个人都忍不住喟叹出声。感觉到林峯因为疼痛而僵硬的身体，吴卓羲俯身在爱人水光潋滟的眼睛上落下轻柔一吻，等待对方慢慢适应。

“Ron……”  
得到回应，吴卓羲缓缓抽动起来。融为一体的感觉实在美妙无比，身心都像是浸泡在冬日的温泉水里，享受着说不尽的欢愉。握住林峯翘起的双腿再往下压了一点好方便自己的动作，他知道林峯的身体足够柔软。巨大的粗壮缓慢碾过后穴里每一寸地方，摩擦间仿佛起火的快感让林峯简直失去自我。

“不，Ron……轻，你轻点……啊……”  
“你里面好软啊阿峯……”

感觉到后穴的抽动愈加顺滑，吴卓羲不由地加快了速度。双手在林峯胸腹部逡巡，沾了汗水的纹身在灯光下竟然显得十分妖冶。想到林峯在演唱会上爆衫的演出，下半身更加凶狠起来。

“呜……太快了…Ron，求你，求你慢点儿啊……”

没理会爱人的求饶：“阿峯，你很喜欢在演唱会爆衫？”痴迷于爱人在自己身下沦陷于快感的脸：“你知不知道你表演的时候，我后排的男粉一直在喊‘林峯，除衫，除衫’……嗯？我当时气到想把他扔下看台呢……”手指继续在纹身上游弋，蚊子蛰咬般的触感和下半身的狂乱形成了鲜明的对比。

“好痛……不要咬啊！”  
以唇齿为笔，顺着深色的纹路，在爱人的肩颈、胸口、腰腹，大腿处落下一个个暧昧的痕迹。  
像是荆棘间的蔷薇，又像是闪电间的星砾，恣肆地在身体各处留下爱的烙印，配合原有的纹身把林峯的身体紧紧缠绕住，随着身体的摆动晕染成醉人的色香。

“下次还在演唱会爆衫吗？”  
“不不，不敢了……啊……Ron，放过我啊”  
“不，永远都不会放开你。”

紧靠的身体让林峯的分身在吴卓羲的腹部不停摩擦，后穴的敏感点也一再被冲击，双倍的快感像潮水一样在身体里堆积，只待临界。双腿随着对方的律动而无法自持地前后摆动，不时蹭过对方的腰侧，换来更重的侵犯。  
林峯不禁有点埋怨对方对自己的了解彻底，让他在这种时候也毫无招架之力。  
意识像漂浮在太虚，呼吸却如渴似饥。  
黑色的游戏机被踢到床下，谁人也无法去在意。

“阿峯，我爱你。”  
温柔的声音在耳边响起，仿佛烟花绽放在真空里，仿佛午夜宁静的叹息。

身体与心灵上灭顶的快感一瞬间让林峯达到了高潮。后穴的紧缩逼得吴卓羲也跟着射了出来。  
仰躺在床上平息着剧烈快感带来的眩晕，林峯自己都没意识到枕套不知何时被他的眼泪浸湿一大片。  
“我也爱你，阿Ron。” 

一片寂静中，才能听到窗外水声依旧不绝。  
真希望这世界暴雨不停，将彼此外一切淹没殆尽。

轻轻抽出自己的分身，白浊的液体也跟着缓缓溢出，玫瑰色的小穴翕张着，被抽插太久已经闭合不上，吴卓羲觉得自己下腹又蠢蠢欲动。  
就知道不会一次结束。暂时抚平了喘息的林峯被扶着腰翻过身的时候，脑袋里还有点晃神。

腰腹被向上抬高，臀部高高翘起，全身的力量压在双臂处。无论多少次，林峯都觉得这个姿势好难为情。所幸猛烈的力道冲进身体，让他已经无法再思考。

“啊……太深了……”  
后入的姿势使得吴卓羲的东西进入地特别深，又刺激又惶恐，仿佛要戳穿肠道。

双手握住林峯的手，十指相扣，腹背相贴，紧密的接触让吴卓羲觉得似乎能透过皮肤和骨骼感受到对方的心跳。  
盯着对方头顶的发旋，开始新一轮的律动，看着爱人疲惫却又无可逃脱地雌伏在自己身下的样子，实在有种无与伦比的掌控的快感。

“唔……哈……好棒啊，阿Ron……”  
身体到处都酸软，可是情绪却无法偃旗息鼓，不再压抑，林峯转过头去索吻。  
唇舌纠缠。呻吟和喘息越发剧烈。

那双眼睛被满溢的情感不断浸湿，水波渺渺，像坠入深海的星。  
高潮濒临，他低下头去深深地吻了林峯湿润的眼角，觉得自己的感情也像海洋一般深不见底，无法被任何光亮探进。

只有他，只有阿峯，愿意堕入其中。用沉沦换他的希冀。  
所以无论这抹光亮趋近或远离，他都会在黑暗中用尽全身的力气拥抱他，再也不放开。

**Author's Note:**

> 这文写于7月，那时很多苦痛还没发生。但是痛苦是早有预计的，因此和前文《终局》悲戚的基调类似。  
写的的时候拖了几天，越写我越矛盾，仿佛感情坠入深海的不是他们，是我……  
虽然是一时兴起练手的小H文，但也是不可能不投入情感去写的……结果我果然是细节（前戏）狂魔，比正文还长。  
其实，从感动于乌龟《灵魂change！》而产生的《终局》，到这篇《深海》，写的过程中我的想法情感从《有时》到《团圆》跑了好多圈。  
前几年情感矛盾得像是薛定谔的猫，半死不活于他们之间。  
如今确乎是看开了一些，但也仍然是做唔到放低，或许永远做唔到。所以《深海》和《终局》结尾情感反而接不上了。  
真人文永远绕不开纠结，架空或cp文就不会。  
唉。自讨苦吃。


End file.
